


The Concept Of Love

by Dreamyone



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hannibal (TV) Fusion, Hannibal Lecter Loves Will Graham, M/M, Post-Fall (Hannibal)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 22:15:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29641485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamyone/pseuds/Dreamyone
Summary: Post fall Hanibal and will have moved together in a house and they are trying to discover about their feelings for eachother...
Relationships: Will Graham & Hannibal Lecter, Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12
Collections: Sweet Hannigram, hannigram





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Fannibal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fannibal/gifts).



> Hannibal is sure about their relationship but will is still confused, so there will be a process but who knows what obstacles will appear on the way?

It's been a few monthes after the fall. Will and hannibal have moved together in a safehouse on Bolivia.

Although both of them know that they love eachother but they couldn't connect yet, neither emotionally nor phisically.

Will is too shy and confused about their relationship. He even doesn't know what he wants and all the few times that he has tried to touch hannibal or say something about their relationship he has changed his mind or the subject.

Hannibal is so careful to not making will freak out. He just wants will with him and he has the passion to sacrifice his desires and even his life. no matter how much he wants to touch and kiss will, how much he wants to see will's bare body and feel his soft skin. Nothing is important than will's existence and company, he doesn't want to lose him even for a single moment.

so far, They have killed just one person TOGETHER (in addition to the great red dragon) because they have recovered from a trauma lately.

will sometimes does miss his past life in walftrap, his home, his dogs and fishing but then he feels gilty. although he knows that hannibal can feel, smell and figure out about his desires but he is trying to hide them and he even wonders why.

he conjectures maybe it's because he doesn't want to make hannibal upset specially by talking about them and this idea leads him to a complicate feeling that he can just call it 'Love' but he is afraid to accept it. He hasn't experienced such a feeling ever, specially not for a Man.

They both have so many scars that some of them are a reminder of eachother.

For Hannibal the scars are gracious. a suitable way for memories restoration. Specially the scars which Will has caused them. he wants to review those sweet memories over and over.

For Will the scars are a mix of different feelings. He can feel hate, love, anger, weakness, being alive and so many other feelings.

"Will?... Will? wake up, will? “ hannibal calls, turning the lampshade on while he is trying to wake will up from a nightmare. Will is shaking his head, whimpering and murmuring "n... Nh...no"

finally hannibal makes it and will jolts awake by panting and terrified while his whole body is wet by sweat. He looks at hannibal next to his bed, while he pulls himself back.

"will? easy, easy, it's me, are you alright?“ hannibal says gently. Will's breaths get back to normal gradually by hearing hannibal's voice. "y_yes...uh...i'm ok" He rubs his face with both hands and sighs.

Hannibal goes to the kitchen and brings a glass of water. "here, you need Hydration" "thank you" will finishes it by several gulps and puts the glass on the bedside table.

This has not happend since they have settled in, so hannibal gets worried about will.

Hannibal changes his look's point from will to the floor by hesitaion before his heartbeat rises by will mumbling his name. "ha...hannibal?" "yes will?" hannibal looks at will's lips waiting curiously for the words which will come out of them.

 _'you don't know how much i want you to stay here, with me, hannibal'_ will says in his mind, still looking at hannibal in the eyes.

"Will?“

Will jumps out from his thoughts "uh...it's just...uhm..nothing! "

"are you sure will?" hannibal asks suspiciously with narrow eyes.

 _'definitely not'_ will thinks.

"y_yes, absolutely, uh i_i better change" he is nervous and face flushed, trying to not look at hannibal in the eyes anymore and reaches to his drawer while hannibal is still staring at him.

"so, i go get back to sleep? You're sure you don't need anything?"

"yes_ofcourse" will fakes a smile. 

hannibal can see there is somthing in will's eyes but he doesn't want to make things more Complicated so he gets to his room, closing the door behind him.

Will dries his body with a towel and changes his T-shirt and boxers and gets back to sleep.

In the morning will wakes up smelling the breakfast that hannibal is making in the kitchen. He gets up, wears his pajamas and reaches downstairs to the kitchen.

"morning"

"good morning will" hannibal smiles and Continues "breakfast will be ready soon"

"so, i have time for a shower?"

"sure"

Will goes upstairs immediatly taking a towel and gets to the bathroom for a Quick shower.

After breakfast while they are still at the table hannibal starts: "you wanna talk about last night?"

"it was just a nightmare hannibal and thanks to you, you woke me up" will says smiling while changing his look's direction from table to hannibal.

"just a nightmare? Will, it's been 4 monthes since our escape and since then, this was the first time you saw a nightmare" hannibal speaks with concern.

"it's not that important hannibal, i have experienced these nightmares for years and from now on i can deal with them, again"

"i don't want you to suffer Will, i checked your body temprature while you were seeing the nightmare, it was too high and your heart rate was extremely increased" hannibal answers raising his eyebrows to show emphasis.

"you did? So, what do you suggest doctor lector ?" will furrowes his brows.

"if it keeps happening, you have to start taking medications" hannibal looks at will so seriously, sipping his wine.

Will sighs " IF! it happens again i'll consider your suggestion but please next time don't check my body temprature or heart rate while i'm sleeping" will says crabby.

"i'm afraid i can't promise you anything. I'm a doctor will, i have to do what is necessary in such circumstances"

Will can't answer and just nods into his glass of wine.

* * *

"where are you going?“ will asks while Hannibal starts getting dressed.

"shopping...would you like to join me will?“ hannibal asks by a heartfelt voice while he wishes deeply in his heart that will accepts his invitation. this is the first time he is asking will to join him in the shopping.

"oh! Uhm...yes i think!? Just...let me get ready"

By will saying yes, hannibal can hear his own heartbeat, he is excited but internally, Everything is happening just in his heart :

_'oh Will, you don't know how much i want to embrace you tightly right now, kiss every inch of you, open my heart and reveal every single Blood vessel which is pumping just for you'_

will loves how hannibal cares about him and wants will beside himself but he always gets nervous by getting intimate and specially now because he knows he has feelings for hannibal although he is not sure that if hannibal feels exactly the same as he feels.

hannibal can't help himself staring at will from top to bottom as he is coming stairs down and This makes will to get blushed.

Hannibal parks the car in the parking of a mall.

"I always wanted to come here with you" hannibal says while entering the mall and looks at will smiling as will is looking at ground with a soft smile on his lips.

They stand next to eachother on the escalator which is going upstairs. Will watches every where enthusiastically since he hasn't go out in a while, not like this.

They scour the mall, buy what they need such as clothes and shoes. then they go to the hyper market side for buying foodstuffs and etc.

While hannibal is looking wisely and carefully at stuffs that he picks them up and puts them in the cart, will monitors every movement of him from behind and adores him in his heart.

Will gets closer to hannibal inconciderably and holds Hannibal's free hand by hesitation.

The touch makes both hearts to hammer in the chests.This remindes them of the last emotional touch on the cliff.

Hannibal holds will's hand firmly in response and After a deep gazing into his eyes while they can't hear anything and they have forgot where they are or what they do, they suddenly come to their senses and find themselves in the middle of people and shelves.

Hannibal acts before will and starts moving by carring the cart with one hand while he is still holding will's hand with the other.

They pay for the stuffs and get back to the car.

In the car will stares at hannibal as he is driving and when hannibal turnes his head to look at will, will changes his look's direction to the outside of the window.

Hannibal doesn't want will to feel uncomfortable so he doesn't discuss about what happend.

They arrive home in the evening.

Hannibal takes his coat off and wears his apron to wash the vegetables and fruits for making dinner.

Will gets upstairs to organize his new purchases, changing into his shorts and T-shirt and comes back to the kitchen.

Hannibal loves will in every kind of clothes but he has a keen desire to see will in his home comfies. He stares sneaky at will when will is not aware.

"you want some help?" will says twiddling his fingers on the counter.

"yes, please...you slice the ginger" hannibal gives a knife to will.

"just like old times" will says looking at his reflex on the knife.

"just like old times" hannibal repeats smiling and looking at will under his eyelashes.


	2. The Disaster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There are shadows behind the door and it's not safe!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't want to spoil anything so...

A few days later :

Will can't sleep since the other night, just brief naps and he is really sleepless. He is not sure that if he is avoiding sleep intentional or not. He feels dizzy and can't concentrate, his eyes are red and he feels so tired. So hannibal can't help discussing his situation.

"Will? are you avoiding from getting sleep since the other night?"

"umm, i don't know, maybe my unconscious mind is reacting" will makes a coffee in the mug, a little dark and strong while hannibal is organizing the kitchen. 

"willy_nilly you have to take medications" he puts a bowl in a cabinet.

"no i haven't, i'm fine" will leanes against the counter, crossing his legs and sipping the coffee.

"what is it about will? is it because of distrust? " he looks at will in the eyes.

will coughs and puts his coffee on the counter "it's" he sighs and closes his eyes for seconds "it's just...i don't know hannibal" 

"Your situation is really concerning me will" 

"oh! It's hilarious! that my situation didn't concern you when you were drugging me, when i was about to lose my mind and die, when you put me in the jail, manipulated me, ripped my stomach and tried to open my head but it does, now!? Because i'm just a little sleepless!? " will rumbles sarcastically, his voice is a little shaky looking at hannibal in the eyes for a few more seconds but then stares at the ground. 

hannibal puts away the napkin which he was drying his hands by and reaches will, putting one hand on his shoulder and slides a finger under his jaw lifting will's head for making eye contact.

"you hadn't talked about the past since our run, it's ok Will, i'm hear and all ears just for you, you can open your heart, complain about what ever you want, even you can beat me to death but i need you to know that if the universe repeats for milions of times, i would always Choose YOU" 

hannibal's face is getting closer to will. 

will can feel hannibal's warm breaths on his skin and his stomach gets tight, he can't stay still any more, he can't handle this much emotions spreading from hannibal and starts gasping while feeling globus in his throat, choking him "uh...i_i need some air" and he unhands hannibal leaving the kitchen. 

"Will?...will?" hannibal calls him softly at first but then a little louder while following him and before they reach the door Hannibal grabs will's wrist, "will? Are you ok?" his eyes are glinting by tear.

"just let go" will says in a low voice. hannibal loosens his grip and lets him go. will is already in a pale turquoise suit shirt and dark pants so he gets out immediatly, slamming the door. 

Hannibal feels his heart clenching, he stares at the door for minutes. He Thinks maybe will's behavior is affected by his insomnia and he needs to sleep, alot! . Hannibal regrets getting too close to will and making him to get shock so he assumes will needs some time alone and he tries hard to stay and wait for will. 

Will has a headache, his eyes are swollen and still feels dizzy since he couldn't drink his coffee properly, just two or three sips maybe. 

It's 11:30 pm and will is just a few blocks away from home. He is angry and also sad because of what happened between him and hannibal and also he feels regret for his words. 

While he is drowned in his thoughts he hears a car braking suddenly in front of him. It's a silver suv with smocky glasses. 

As the car stops will pulles himself back and two men get out of the car reaching will. 

It's dark and there is no body around. the men pull gun on him. Will gets shocked, raises his hands and surrenders.

"get in" one of the men orders.

They sit in the car settling will between them. 

As Will tries to move, the man on his right puts the gun on his waist "just try to move and i'll put a Bullet in you" and the other man covers his head in a black sack. The car leaves the area. 

"what do you want?" Will is terrified and his voice shaky. 

"shot up" says the man on the right. 

Will can't breath not just because his head is in the sack but also bc of the fear and shock. 

Hannibal is in his car searching for will everywhere. he couldn't wait for will more than 30 minutes. He wishes he had stopped will from leaving.

The kidnappers stop the car after about 20minutes in front of a Building with two floors and push will inside by gun making him walk till they slam him to the ground pulling the sack off his head.

As will is on his fours he can hear foot steps of a heavy body on the parcet getting closer to him. He blinks hard and lifts his head to look at the man who is now standing in front of him

"welcome mr graham" the voice is harshly.

Will sees a tall and extremely husky man in a dark striped suit smirking at him. His face has a big cross shape tattoo that is Continued to his shaved head and neck and a big part of his chest that is bearable has tattoos too. Will can see a necklace which pendant of it is covered by his shirt, he assumes maybe it's a cross too. Will understands he is the boss. 

Will looks at the place that is like a Museum with the sculpturs and wooden Equipments. 

One of the men who have brought will to this place is now standing behind the boss and the other behind will, still aiming the gun at him. The boss grabs will by his shirt collar and lifts him to stand on his feet. 

"who are you?" will asks trying to hide his fear. 

"my name is 'El Sueno', everyone knows me, not necessarily by my face but by my name" 

"oh glad to meet you mr EL SUENO! but i don't know you EVEN BY YOUR NAME! " will teases, imitating el sueno's accent. 

El sueno bursts out laughing hysterically "you have a really waspish tongue mr graham, you'll get to know me soon, i promise! but i assure you, after knowing, you won't be able to tease again" 

Will's stomach gets tight by fear.

"it was hard to find you separately from your husband mr graham, we were watching you for three days and you had stuck together at your sweet home"

"my what?" will looks at el sueno by an unawareness expression while he feels the gun touching his spine.

"i know you're not married yet but, you are husbands, aren't you? To be spesific 'murder husbands' " el sueno smirks. 

"stop with that nonsense" will says grinding his teeth by rage.

"whoa! you're overreacting by the husbands word. i'm curious why....So lets find out! " el sueno decreases the space between them and his body touches will's. Will can't move he is stuck between two men, one by gun and the other by a strong muscular body. 

"i admit your husband has a very good taste, William" el sueno reaches a hand and caresses will's cheek. 

"what do you want? " will swallows.

"getting straightly to the point! I liked it! Hmmm, let me see, what i want, what i want, WHAT I WANT!...Oh! i'm sure your pretty! mind can remember 'Alonzo' , he was one of my best men....we were like brothers" el sueno raises his brows.

Will knows exactly el sueno is talking about whom. The first man whom he and hannibal killed him together in bolivia. Will had stabbed him in the heart and hannibal ripped his body.

"you killed him, together! but i don't want to kill you, i want you and your husband to suffer for the rest of your life, together! " his husky voice makes will to start shaking.

As el sueno starts unbottoning will's suitshirt, will's eyes get widened and starts gasping. he is shocked. " i assume this smile is your husband's masterpiece" el sueno says, rubbing will's scar with his thumb. "i assure you, to night there will be more on your Beautiful skin" el sueno whisperes in his ear. will's heart starts hammering in his chest by the words.

After taking his shirt off, el sueno starts unbuckling will's belt, sending a shiver down his spine. 

Will closes his eyes and tears start flowing as he tries to grab el sueno's hands to stop him But the gun presses harder behind him and makes him to fall his hands.

After undressing, while will is just in his boxers, el sueno pushes him hard and he falls down on his back on the ground and groans by the pain. Then he grabs will by his curls and pulles him on the ground to the upstairs while will is screaming and the two men are following them to the bedroom. El sueno tosses will on the bed and slips out of his clothes. Will gets more terrified by seeing el sueno completely naked and fully hard.

El sueno gets closer to will On the bed. Will tries to run kicks el sueno in the chest but the two men grab his wrists firmly and el sueno grabs his legs.

"no, please stop, i...ugh!" El sueno rips will's boxers off, appearing his flaccid cock, that makes him feel more uncomfortable. 

"i want to see your face, look into your eyes as they are drown in fear and pain" El sueno grabs will's thighs spreading them and settling between them.

He Parts will's ass cheeks revealing his tight and intact hole making will get more embarrassed. "so you haven't sleep together yet! But i'll make sure after tonight you won't either" he smirks and abruptly sinks his huge cock in will's hole.

Will screams and cries out shivering and gasping as el sueno's cock keeps digging in deeper.

El sueno fuckes him hard with a wild and rough pace. "you have to be pleased will, you are getting fucked by ME, 'EL SUENO' "

Although Will is experiencing so much pain, he is tense and angry and wants to make el sueno to feel suffer "i exactly remember Alonzo...argh!....he was tasting like A JERK! aarrrgh!...and we ate him to the last piece" he growls painfully.

The words provoke el sueno to choke will with his hands but in Exchange he grabs will by his curls and lifts him and then grasps will's ass pressing his nails in his skin that makes will scream. 

"Carlos, Alejandro join me" el sueno says to his men. They immediatly slip out of their clothes while they already are hard by seeing the scene.

Carlos gets closer to will from behind and grabs his hips. He presses his teeth in will's ass cheek deeply, pulling out blood from his skin. Will screams painfully closing his eyes tightly and lifting his head till he faces the ceiling. Will is stuck between carlos and el sueno. He is in pain, in a shock that prevents him from moving or trying to move. They are three strong men and will has no chance against them.

"you think you can take three hard and huge cock will?" el sueno whispers in will's ear.

Will shakes his head while carlos starts penetrating him "nh_no...noo". 

Will screams whimpering and shivering while el sueno and Carlos are fucking him, opening him more and more inch by inch.

They mark him by their keen teeth eagerly. The bitings make will's skin to break and blood starts streaming from his whole body.

As el sueno and carlos are synchronizing their brutal thrusts and pull more screams, whimpers and tears out of will that make them more aroused, el sueno lies down on his back to give Alejandro space.

Will now is on his all fours. Alejandro pushes his cock into will's throat which muffles his screams and starts fucking him, pulling his curls by grasping them.

Will's hands are clenching the sheets by the pain. He feels disgusting by the hands and bodies and lips touching, enjoying and useing him.

The pain is too much for him that he can't breath and he feels he is choking by Alejandro's cock that is now fucking deeper in his throat and the two who are tearing him apart. They are pounding will from top and bottom. Will can't last longer and passes out.

El sueno slaps will till he wakes up. They are still fucking him except Alejandro who is now biting the side of his neck trailing down to his clavicle, arm, ribs, waist and reaching his hip. 

"we don't want to ruin your Beautiful face but we do what we want with your body, although i admit your body is Beautiful too but your face is more unic, somthing else" el sueno whispers harshly. 

While Will is sobbing, whimpering and gasping, tears are washing his cheeks and his legs trembling, El sueno, Carlos and Alejandro are groaning by pleasure.

Will has not get used to this pain not even a bit.

Alejandro resumes his mouth fucking while el sueno and Carlos are increasing their pace and deepens their thrusts.

Their sweat are mixing with will's as their body touch him and their hips slap his hips by every thrust .

Will passes out for second time. They try to wake him up again but they fail, will's body is fragiled between them and they are fucking him anyway.

El sueno comes first, fucking will a few more times but before he pulles out, carlos comes too. they fill will with their cums and then pull out.

the cums start effusing from his hole and streaming his thighs down.

Alejandro comes inside will's mouth and They let him fall on bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think is gonna happen to will after this, in the next chapter? Can hannibal find him? Please share your ideas and comments and please do leave kudos if you liked it❤️thank you and love you all🔥


	3. Knowing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No need for summary or maybe i'm too tired!

Will wakes up on the bench of a park where is near their home. He stands up hardly with pain and starts to move tumbling, finally he reaches home. He spins the key in the lock by his shaky hands and enters, it's 3:30am but hannibal is not at home.

Hannibal is in his car, after searching for will for hours he stops, cursing himself.

_'i had to take care of you, i had to stop you, where are you will?'_

Will gets upstairs trembling and tumbling straightly into the bathroom. He takes his clothes off and by seeing the blood in his boxers, streaming his thighs he gets terrified.

"oh god! No! Shit, shiiittt!"

He slips his clothes on the tiles and As he moves, his reflex in the full length wall Mirror draws his attention. He stops and looks at it, at his body that is now covered by old and new scars, bite marks, blood traces and bruisings. Tears well up in his eyes.

He sits painfully in the bath tub which is now filled by warm water and Water turns in red by his blood. He rubs his body by his shaky hands. While He is shaking and crying, he pours some water on his head and face, pressing his hands on his eyes, still crying. He tries to muffle his crying noice.

For the first time he wants hannibal to not come back home. He doesn't want hannibal to see him like this.

When he thinks about hannibal, he jerks out and tries to stand up hardly. he gets out of the bath tub and takes gauzes out of the counter and puts two of them on his entrance to stop bleeding, holding it by one hand. Then He empaties the bath tub, lets the water to drain and washes every blood traces off the tiles and bath tub by the shower.

He picks his clothes up and goes to his room tumbling but when he tries to put his boxers on, he finds out it's too loose for his condition. So the first thing that comes to his mind is to go hannibal's room and takes one of his tight boxers. Then He gets back to his room locking the door from behind, again.

After wearing his pajamas, he puts gauzes on some of his bite marks, fixing them by medical tapes. Then he searches his drawer for a shirt which can cover more part of his body.

While he is searching, he hears a door clicking and his heartbeat fastens. he starts searching for the shirt faster. Finally he finds a ski collar shirt.

Hannibal comes back home desperatly, parking his car but when he sees home lights on, he gets hopeful. He gets inside glancing around then he reaches upstairs and finds will's bedroom locked.

"will? Are you there? Will?!! i'm sorry for scaring you. Will? Please! let me in"

Will can feel concern and sadness in hannibal's voice.

After hiding every evidance, He opens the door slowly, letting hannibal in.

"will? Are you ok? where were you? I searched every where for you, i was so concerned. You even had left your phone at home"

Will tries to not get too close to hannibal, to not move and to not show any sign of his pain "i_i uh...i was....i was just in some alleys around here"

Hannibal smells so sharp perfume, like will has splashed his perfume every where in the room. 

"don't you think it's too hot for that shirt?" Hannibal asks suspiciously.

Will gets more distressed, he knows hannibal is gonna find out everything soon, he can see hannibal is sniffing the perfume.

Hannibal steps forward to will, getting closer to him step by step while will is stepping back.

"i...Uh, I feel cold" will looks every where but hannibal till his back brushes the wall behind him. Hannibal is now standing just a meter away from will and staring at him.

Will's legs get weaker while he is trying his best to stand straight, faking a smile. But he fails. His legs start trembling, not just because of the pain but also because of the nervousness.

He can't stand on his feet any more and falls down but before he hits the floor, hannibal takes him.

"I'm not an idiot will! what is it that you're hiding from me? Tell me What happened!? And please don't lie!" hannibal says while he is holding will by his strong arms and looking at his eyes deeply.

Will bursts in tears and puts his face on hannibal's shoulder " i....i can't....i can't hannibal" Will says while he is crying and he puts his hand on hannibal's chest. 

Hannibal hugs will, putting his lips on will's head, kissing and caressing his curls while his other hand is on will's back. 

Hannibal helps will to lay down on the bed. "let me see" hannibal tries to pull will's shirt up but will stops him by his hand, making hannibal to look in his eyes.

By eyes contacting, will swallows, closing his eyes and letting hannibal to Continue. Hannibal pulls his shirt up and sees some gauzes, some part of his skin which are bruised and bite marks which maybe are not as deep as the covered ones.

He takes will's shirt off, will moves a little to let his shirt removes and he groans by the pain.

"will, i need to be aware of your condition"

"uhm...i...uh...my whole body is aching" will whispers. 

Hannibal understands that will can't explain so he starts to act. He brings his medical tools and injects will antibiotic and morphine which make will a little dizzy. Then He turns will around and pulls his pajamas down slowly While will is trembling.

Hannibal gets more pissed off by seeing the bite marks and bruisings on will's thighs and legs, he closes his teary eyes, sighing. Hannibal is in pain as much as will maybe not phisically but mentally.

"may i?" hannibal whispers.

Will knows what hannibal means and he just nods in the pillow, crying quietly.

Hannibal takes will's boxers off and starts taking care of the problem. He knows exactly what to do. After all, he's been a surgeon.

Although the morphine has been useful but will can still feel too much pain in his butt "uhh!..Shiiittt, oh god! ha_aarrgghh!_nnibal" will says involuntarily, grasping the pillow and crying by the pain.

"i'm so sorry will, i'm trying my best to not make you feel more pain but your condition is too bad"

After dressing of will's wounds, hannibal brings some clothes for will. He dresses him up his T-shirt, boxers and pajamas.

Then Hannibal puts the medical Tools in their places "get rest" He caresses will's curls.

But as hannibal starts to move, will grabs his wrist "please stay....hannibal" will whispers, tears shining in the corner of his eyes. 

Hannibal feels his heartbeat is fastening "sure, i'll come back" he goes to his bedroom and changes in his pajamas and T-shirt. He comes back, killing the lights except the lampshade of will's room and lying next to will on the bed.

This is the first time that they are in one bed together. They are face to face, looking at eachother in a gleam of light.

"i... Uhm...i'm so sorry hannibal for leaving you, for_for those words, for..."

"will?! no apology necessary" hannibal interrupts.

Tears are falling from will's eyes on the pillow, quietly. Hannibal reaches a hand and wipes will's tears off by his fingers.

Hannibal doesn't want to push will, he wants to give him some time for recovering from the trauma and explains what happened, when he is ready.

He knows will has get raped, according to the evidence, by more than one man.

"you can tell me, when you are ready" hannibal whispers. His hand is now carressing will's cheek.

Will nods in response, swallowing.

They are too tired so they fall asleep soon.

A few hours later hannibal wakes up by hearing will's whimpers as he is seeing nightmare and he wakes will up immediatly.

Will gasps and looks around nervously.

"it's ok will, you were dreaming, everything is alright, you're safe now"

Will takes a reliefing deep breath, he is still sleepy so he doesn't say anything and soon falls asleep again.

Hannibal wakes up on 11am and the first thing he sees after opening his eyes is will's face on his shoulder and will's hand on his chest. He smiles softly and kisses his forehead but he tries to not move and not wake will up.

After half an hour when Will enhales deeply hannibal notices that he is going to wake up.

will opens his eyes slowly, it takes time for him to get conscious and when he notices his body is touching hannibal's and his face on his shoulder, he gets embarrassed and his cheeks get blushed, Pulling himself back on the bed. 

"morning will" 

"morning" 

Hannibal stands up and as he sees will is trying to get up he reaches him.

the pain stops will from moving "aaarrrgghhh! Godhhh! fuck this! " 

"you still can't move without help will" hannibal puts his hand on will's shoulder. 

"what? Then how am i supposed to do my schedule?"

"i'll help you will" hannibal lifts will slowly by hooking his arm around will's back and will clenches his arm around hannibal's shoulders and moves by his help.

As They reach bathroom, hannibal opens the door and pulls will with himself but will stops "i can do the rest by myself" he puts his hand on the door jamb and frees his hand from hannibal but hannibal grabs him again. 

"i said i can do it!" will feels anger for his weakness, for his disability he can't get over it, he hates this feeling. 

Hannibal closes his eyes sighing, and he lets will go "i'll wait here" 

will gets out of the bathroom and hannibal helps him to get back to the bed. 

  
"what are those?" will asks.   
"morphine and antibiotic" Hannibal prepares and injects them. 

After renewing will's bandages, hannibal gets to the kitchen and makes oatmeal by adding some strawberry slices, bluberries and honey to it. He brings it to the bed for both of them. 

As soon as will takes it, he starts eating. 

"woah! You're concerned about my digestion?!" will smiles with furrowing brows. 

Hannibal sits beside will on the bed and joins him "better to keep your digestion healthy for a while" 

"thank you, i was starving“  
"you're welcome" hannibal samiles.

Hannibal puts his bowl down in the salver thinking, he takes a short breath before starting : "you know if...." 

"stop it! I can't hannibal.... i_i can't discuss about it, i don't want to have this conversation!" will shouts tossing his spoon in the bowl. 

"ok... It's ok" hannibal says staring at will's shaky hands and they remain silent for several minutes.

"he...." will sighs and Continues : "his name....was....el sueno" will whispers, closing his eyes. His breaths are shaky. 

Hannibal notices will getting tense while mumbling the name and he doesn't response, he just remains silent to give will time. 

"he...was Alonzo's boss... And_and he was with his men....Two" suddenly will feels his breaths are getting heavier and starts gasping by imagining the events. 

Hannibal gets closer to will, cupping his face with two hands "will, stop thinking about it, it's just in your head, you are hear, at home. will, you're with me"

Will opens his eyes, He can't help crying. Hannibal hugs will, carressing his back. 

"i feel dishonored hannibal, i_i feel humiliated" will mumbles between his cries.

Hannibal closes his eyes while their tears are falling on eachother's shoulder. He moves his hand up to the back of will's head, running fingers through his curls. 

"i_i....i want....i want him to die hannibal" 

"he'll wish to die will, soon".... "and after that, we have to run to another country, again! " hannibal adds.

by these words will pulls himself back from hugging and smiles, looking at hannibal through his lashes "you always make me smile even in such a situation" 

Hannibal smiles, rubbing his hands on will's cheeks "your smiles are just like sunshine, brightening my day"


	4. The Revenge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hannibal and will have searched about el sueno for the last two weeks and now they know who he is, so they are getting ready for taking their revenge...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted this fanfic to include more hannigram so sorry if the details of their enemy are brief. should be mentioned this chapter disappeared from my phone and i had to rewrite it. It made me crazy so sorry if i have messed up it.

Two weeks later :

hannibal and will have searched about el sueno for the last two weeks. They know he is leader of the santa blanca cartel. They have found his schedule out And they are planning to attack him. But their hesitaion is because of will. They can't go for revenge before he gets treated completely and Hannibal wants to give will the main part of their revenge.

Will's body is healing gradually but his soul...It's too hard for his soul to be healed after such a trauma.

Tonight Will is surfing channels on tv till a misterious movie drows his attention and he intends to watch it. But when someone starts screaming while being kidnapped in the movie, will feels he is going to have a heart attack, he is terrified, his heart is hammering and he is gasping. He can't see the movie any more he is drowning in his imaginations of the disaster night.

Hannibal reaches the control, turning the tv off. by hannibal's calls will Jumps out of his imaginations.

Will stands up while he is still gasping and feeling his heart is in his throat and he heads to the bathroom.

Hannibal follows him and before they reach the bathroom, will turns to face him.

"i want to be alone" will says between his gasps.

Hannibal doesn't listen and gets closer to him.

"i said Leave me alone!" will shouts.

At first hannibal wants to do as will said but then he reduces the space between them. For the first time Hannibal feels he is running out of patience and his eyes well up by tears.

"I won't let you to be alone will! even for a moment. Not any more!"

"huh! for gods sake hannibal, stop it!...why you're doing this?"

"what do you think?" a tear falls from hannibals eye.

"because i'm unstable? Becau_because you enjoy playing with me? Or Because you think i'm an interesting specimen? " will shouts these words.

On the contrary hannibal is speaking softly "because i love you!"

Will is freezed. He can't say or do anything. All of his rage, his madness even his thoughts are gone now. His brain is not responding and he is looking at hannibal with widened eyes.

After looking eachother for a minute, will goes to his room, closing the door behind him.

Hannibal does so.

_'Don't go inside, Will. You'll want to retreat. You'll want it as the glint of the rail tempts us when we hear the approaching train' ....'Stay with me'_

_'Where else would I go?'_ will wakes up from dreaming and sits on his bed.

After seeing nightmares almost every night now he is dreaming about himself and hannibal's past.

Since the last two weeks will have felt more powerful emotions for hannibal. He feels more closer to him and this feeling is growing But he can't reveal his feelings for hannibal. Maybe he afraids that the feelings will bring some other needs too.

Their intimate moments since the disaster night haven't included more than some simple touches, looks, hugs, caresses and forehead kisses but it is a progress compare to the past.

Now will can guess why he is dreaming about their relationship.

Will couldn't share or explain his experiences or feelings to anyone. In a particular way His condition after that event wasn't something that he can show or tell anyone about it but he let hannibal see him and he explained his feelings about it. Maybe he had to, but he has no regrets about it. It's right that some partners from his past have seen his body or listened to his feelings but not like this. This is so new for him. For both of them.

Hannibal can feel they are closer too. He knows that will is not gonna step forward soon but even just this little progress in their relationship is so worthy for him.

After waking up from this dream, Will can't sleep any more. His mind is crowded by so many thoughts.

 _'what is wrong with me? I know he loves me and i love him too, oh god'_ *he sighs* _'what i have done? I broke his heart. This is not right this is not fair'_ will says in his mind. 

Hannibal can't blame will, he understands why will is reacting like that and with these thoughts he falls asleep.

Will can't imagine his life without hannibal. he has deep regretions for his behaviour. This feeling is driving him crazy. Finally when he feels his brain is exploding by the thoughts, he stands up and reaches hannibal's room.

He changes his mind and wants to get back but again he tries to not avoid from facing the issue. He knocks on the door but when he doesn't hear any response, he pulls the handle down slowly and gets inside.

Will gets closer to hannibal and enters the bed on his knees slowly trying to not jolts hannibal out from sleep but Hannibal can feel the mattress is moving and turns around immediatly.

"will? Is everything ok?" hannibal asks, his voice is hoarsely because of the sleep.

Will sits on his knees by a regret expression, Looking down at the sheets "i'm so sorry for waking you up but_but" he sighs "...actually no, nothing is ok hannibal, we need to talk"

Hannibal sits in front of will on the bed "ofcourse, i'm Listening"

"uhm...i_i want to apoligise for my awful behaviour, i was mad and_and i felt i'm going to...god! i_i don't want to ruin the...Thing! "

"the thing?" hannibal asks curiously tilting his head.

"uhm, I mean...The thing, Between....US" will whispers, looking down.

Hannibal notices will gets blushed by the latter sentence so he smiles but he doesn't answer he just keeps looking at will silently.

Will closes his eyes tightly "Oh god this...this is shame! i_i don't know how to explain or_or what to say..."

"relax will! Just take it easy! i know what are you saying i understand you, take a deep breath, there is no need for explanations" hannibal puts his hand on a side of will's face and kisses his cheek making will to get even more blushed.

Will inhales deeply, he looks at hannibal through his lashes "so, uhm..." he clears his throat and Continues: "may i sleep here tonight?"

"indeed, come! "

Will gets under the sheets and hannibal pulls them over will and himself.

Will reaches his hand under the sheets and grabs hannibal's hand. hannibal caresses will's hand by his fingers and they fall asleep by holding eachother's hand.

* * *

10 days later :

"are you ready?" hannibal asks while they are ambushed inside the bushes. Will nods. 

After searching and buying informations about el sueno, they have found out he has an appoinment with a smuggler which is el sueno's old friend and this appoinment needs privacy. So they know he won't has many guardians around him.

Most of the people have a price, even the men of el sueno's gang.

El sueno is inside of a cabana in the suburb of city and his cabana is guarded by two men.

Hannibal and will are waiting for a good opportunity to act.

When they hear el sueno's phone ringing they start getting closer. They can hear el sueno is speaking on the phone so hannibal takes one of the guards from behind, choking him by his arm. They act so quietly and no one notices.

The other guard is on the other side of the cabana. Will reaches him but before he can stab him from behind, the man notices and turns around. Will jerks out but before the man can move or see them in the darkness, hannibal breaks his neck.

They know they don't have much time, so they move immediatly getting closer to the cabana. just when el sueno finishes his phone conversation, will shoots el sueno's neck by a ligmaject which is loaded by anesthetic pistol.

El sueno turns around and looks at them in a gleem of light and he gets tense "youuu!" he falls on the ground.

* * *

El sueno opens his eyes in a big cold room with dark walls lightend by Fluorescent lamps and the first thing that he sees is will's eyes looking at him.

"welcome mr el sueno" will smirks.

El sueno feels a little dizzy but he is getting more conscious every minute and when he wants to move his hands he notices he is tied up to a bed and when he looks around he sees hannibal on the other side of the bed. 

"heh! hi murder husbands! How your conjugal life is going?" el sueno grins. 

Will gets angry and his hands shaking by the words but when he looks at hannibal’s eyes he tries to keep calm.

"don’t you think you have some other concerns more important than our marriage mr el sueno?" hannibal teases el sueno smiling. 

"i wonder how you can even walk after that night! Apparently your husband has took a good care of you!"

Hannibal and will look at eachother and will picks the phillips head screwdriver up and digs it in the outside of el sueno’s thigh.

El sueno makes a little noise by the sudden pain but he grins again "haven’t you expounded your husband how did we fuck you mr graham?" 

El sueno says laughing out.

"shot up!" will shouts but El sueno keeps laughing even louder, Will can hear el sueno’s voice echoing in his head and he puts his hands on his head "shut up!...I said shut the fuck up!" 

"will? this is exactly what he wants! making you to flare up" 

will stabs el sueno in his leg.

"aarghh! don’t be mad at me! you deserve more than that husbands! you took my Alonzo away from me" el sueno says. 

"and he deserved it! If he didn’t put his nose in our business he would be alive now!" will teases. 

El sueno changes the Subject : "oooh so you haven’t explained him yet, ok don’t worry" el sueno changes his looks direction from will to hannibal and Continues : "that night was a memorable night and we reeeaaally enjoyed your husbands company" el sueno mutes for a minute when hannibal presses a clipper in his waist.

"uuhhh!" El sueno is bleeding but not with a much pace, he looks at hannibal in the eyes: "where were we? Uh! Yes...i assume you haven’t heared your husband’s noises when he is getting fucked”

will can’t tolerate more and he reaches his hand to cut el sueno’s throat but hannibal grabs his wrist. “don’t let him to play with your mind will” 

el sueno doesn't stop : "ahhh his Beautiful skin… "

hannibal and will cut el sueno’s fingers at the same time.

"arghhh! you dirty little shits" el sueno growls. 

"Language mr el sueno!" hannibal says. Hannibal and will smile looking at eachother when they see they are making an impact.

But el sueno is a tough guy and he doesn’t surrender that easily he laughs and resumes: "his whimpers when we were thrusting him, his screams when we were biting him, he was ummm! delicious! , ooh! you have to try him dr lec… “ hannibal makes el sueno to stop talking by stabbing him in the shoulder.

Will can’t take the words more, he gets crazy, he can’t control his rage and finally he attacks el sueno, sitting on him and stabbing him randomly in every where. El sueno dies but will is stabbing him non stop, screaming and crying. Will’s body and face are covered in blood.

Hannibal hasn’t seen will like this ever, this much hate and anger! He just watches will stabbing el sueno and thinks that _'what a glorious scene'_ but then he grabs will from behind "will? …Will? Stop! He is done, it’s done"

will drops the knife, panting and he looks at his shaky hands, then at el sueno’s bloody corpse then at hannibal.

Hannibal helps will to get down from bed and holds him by his torso.

Will’s breaths are not going to be steady and he is still panting "i…haah…can’t…haah…breath" 

Hannibal notices that will is going through a panic attack so he approaches will and puts his lips on will’s lips, kissing him deeply.

Hannibal pulls back from the kiss which took just seconds and looks at will.

Will is staring at hannibal with a shocked expression on his face and he feels his breaths are getting back to normal. His eyes well up with tears "i love you too!" 

Hannibal smiles softly by the words, feeling his heart dropping to his stomach.

although they are tired but by taking their revenge they feel the adrenaline rushing through their veins and they get energized. They resume kissing eachother while Will’s one hand is on hannibal’s nape and the other on his shoulder and hannibals hands are on will’s back.

hannibal tastes the iron of el sueno’s blood from will’s lips but when will parts his lips and lets hannibal to explore his mouth by his tongue, hannibal can taste something more, something new that he knows it’s will’s own taste.

Hannibal’s face and clothes are covered in blood too by touching will.

As they are kissing eachother eagerly, they get out of the basement, heading upstairs.

In the middle of the way will falls down and hannibal lands on him but this doesn’t stop them from kissing eachother for a few minutes on the stairs.

"woah! What are you doi…" will says as hannibal lifts him and carries him to the bathroom but as hannibal pushes will against the tiles will says: "wait!...The body is still in the basement!" 

"seriously will? Are you concerned about the corpse? Now?" hannibal smiles raising his brows.

"uuh…sorryhh! " will smiles looking at hannibal through his lashes and gets blushed.

Hannibal rips will’s shirt off and will unbottons hannibal’s suit shirt. Then Hannibal rips both of their pants off too and grabs will’s hand, pulling him under the shower.

Will stands on his toes, lifting himself to reach hannibal’s lips and kisses him softly. Hannibal smiles and starts kissing will’s neck softly, He tries to take everything slow.

As the warm water is streaming from their bodies, hannibal pushes will against the tiles _which some of them are warm by the water and some are cold_ trailing the kisses down. While will is moaning. Hannibal reaches will’s abdomen and kisses his own masterpiece from left to right.

"aaahhh" will moans, putting his head back on the tiles. 

Hannibal is on his knees, he looks up at will in the eyes asking his Permission without any word.

Will nods and hannibal pulls his boxers down.

Hannibal licks will’s tip making him to groan and takes will’s whole length in his mouth and starts moving back and forth.

"aaahhhh, oooh gosh, jeeesus, aahh" 

Hannibal pulls will’s cock out of his mouth and stands up.

"pl_please ha_hannibal, i... haah...i need you, now!" will mumbles between his gasps. 

Hannibal rips his own boxers off and fists his hand around both their cocks and starts rubbing them together.

They crush their lips together again while Hannibal’s other hand is on the tiles beside will’s head and will’s hands are rubbing hannibal’s back.

Will kisses hananibal’s chest making him to moan and putting his head back by pleasure "ahhh" 

Hannibal feels he is coming so he increases the pace and They both whimpers as they come inside hannibal’s hand.

"aaaaahhhh fuuuccckkk hannibal" will loosens his body, panting. 

They embrace each other for minutes under the shower. 

“thank you” will whispers in hannibal’s ear.

Hannibal pulls back and puts a hand behind will’s head and kisses his lips one more time. He feels how much he kisses will he needs to kiss him more and more.

Hannibal takes a shampoo and pours some in his hand and as he starts rubbing wills curls by the shampoo Will starts laughing “what are you..? Hannibal! I can wash my hair, i’m not a child”

“it’s ok, i know! you’re just a little older than a child” Hannibal teases laughing.

“shut up” will pinches hannibal’s hip firmly.

“ouch! “ hannibal says by feeling a little pain.

“so you wanna play? Lets play”

Hannibal rubs the Bubbles on will’s face with both his hands.

“ugh! What the fu… “

“a_a! Language will” Hannibal puts a finger on will’s lips.

“oh my eyes are burning hannibal, let me ju…” before will can finish his sentense, hannibal pins him against the tiles and starts kissing his nipples.

Will puts his hands on hannibal’s shoulders to push him back “are you out of your mind? I swear the first thing i will do after getting out is to kill you! ”

“then i’ll make sure you won’t get out” hannibal laughs.

“i wi…uhgm!…” hannibal pulls will under the shower and washes his face and hair, muffling will’s grumbles by the water.

Will pulls himself back and coughs several times, spitting the bubbles out of his mouth.

“hannibal?! please don’t do such a thing again“ will says while he is panting.

Hannibal laughs “i admit i’d really like to do such things to you but unfortunately we have to hurry up, it’s too late.”

“jerk!” Will looks at hannibal out of corner of his eye and then they both laugh.

They wash eachother’s body too immediatly and then get out of the bathroom.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave kudos if you liked it and share your comments, thank you!


End file.
